Always A Choice
by Toran of Raysed
Summary: Jinx has troubles with the Hive 5, and leaves, actually making it the Hive 5. Of course she didn't leave on her own, she had some help from one lovable speed demon. Rated T for some language, violence,and maybe later romantic scenesteheCh. 2 up
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of a Beginning

Jinx walked down the sidewalk of downtown Jump City, the fallen leaves of the autumn crunching under her boots. Not many people were out in the frigid fall weather, preferring to stay inside, curled up in blanket on the couch. Jinx sighed, her breath rising in a mist, normally she wouldn't have been out here either, but she just needed to get away from her teammates. They were starting to drive her insane.

After the incident with Madame Rouge and Kid Flash, she had thought she would have been able to walk away, but she just couldn't. She stopped on the street corner, and stared at the large 'T' on the island. The lone sentinel, assuring all of Jump City that they were safe from harm. Her mind wandered as she thought about what Kid Flash had said to her, maybe she didn't have to be a villain, maybe there was a chance.

She laughed at the thought, not a laugh of amusement, but more a wry laugh. Jinx knew they wouldn't let her in, the Titans, wouldn't forgive for everything she'd done, and even they did, the citizens definitely wouldn't. She had done too much harm.

Sighing once more she trudged on, the Tower disappearing behind the skyscrapers of downtown. She turned a corner, when a sudden gust of wind took of her hat, and it floated away. Jinx ran after, that hat was the only thing that she had left to remind her of her mom.

She chased it, and almost had it, but as she reached out to grab it, it was whipped away, and pulled around the corner of a building. Now she was angry, but there was no way she was going to let it get away. Running around the corner, she was prepared to chase as far as she needed to. It wasn't far.

Rounding the corner, she saw that right there, just sitting on the ground. She walked toward the hat and picked it up off the ground. Underneath, was a vase with a rose in it, and card attached.

"Why can't he just leave me alone," she grumbled to no one in particular. Although she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed having someone who seemed so interested in her. She grabbed the rose, and pulled the card up to read it.

_Even the most beautiful rose has thorns,_

_but even that can be avoided if you know what you're doing_

_Bad luck happens for everyone, not just you._

_Don't distance yourself because you think you deserve it._

_Leave that up to the ones you're distancing yourself from._

_Remember, you always have a choice._

_Bad luck isn't evil, it just happens_

Jinx smiled and put her hat back. Maybe, just maybe, he was right. In fact, he was. Looking down she gripped the Hive belt buckle, and tore it off, and the Hive graduate ring. Everything do with them was torn off, and dumped into the vase. Smiling, Jinx set off. A new life was ahead.

--------Several Hours Later--------

Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd sat at the table, playing poker with three different Billies. Mammoth stared around, glaring at his teammates. Wykkyd was completely emotionless all the time, so he had the perfect poker face. Billy was so emotional, that Mammoth had a hard time figuring out what was going in his head.

Gizmo sat on the couch, vigorously going at a video game. He was cursing up a storm at his losses, and whooping uproariously whenever he won. The normal routine was interrupted when See-More walked in. Mammoth looked up, "So," he grunted, "you find her?"

See-More sighed, and walked forward, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

See-More took his hand from behind his back, and put the vase on the table. Tipping it over, he spilled the contents on to the hard surface. Mammoth scanned the items, cursing as he saw what they were. Anger filling him, he smashed the table, cracking it in half, and catapulting the objects across the room.

"When I get my hands on her…"

Okay, that's the intro. I promise that the next chapters will be longer, but I just felt that I should start out with some sort of introduction. So now you know the premise, so I hope you'll continue reading. As always, Read & Review. Oh and please don't flame, constructive criticism would be much more appreciated. But I could always use a good flame, so if that's all you can think of (I hope not) than go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2:First Date?

------------------------

Yo, so ummm here's the next chappie, hopefully it gets a bit more interesting. Just to tell ya, this is when the Titans and other characters are in their early twenties. Its been a couple of years since 'Lightspeed'

Chapter 2:

-----------------------

Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, watched as Jinx walked away from the flower vase, dumping her Hive belongings inside. He smiled as she clutched the rose close to her. Looking extremely incognito, or so he thought, in his brown leather jacket, and blue jeans, he made his way to the vase and picked it up. _'Now to put this somewhere where they'll find it,' _he thought as he moved away.

Remembering where the Hive tower was from his previous imprisonment, he placed it close by, but not too close. Wally smiled, and then ruffling his orange hair, he took off, leaving only a gust of wind.

----One Week Later----

Jinx struggled up the stairs of her apartment building, finding it hard to even pull herself up the stairs. Her long pink hair hung down her neck, just brushing her shoulders. She had just enough money to pay for two months worth of rent, and her search for a job was still fruitless. Kid Flash had said that it would feel better to be one of the good guys, Jinx didn't feel better.

She had walked around Jump City for almost eight hours, and none of the jobs she had applied for were going to let her work. They hadn't said no, but she could tell by the way they looked at her and application, there was no way she was getting work soon.

Fumbling in her pocket for her key, she became frantic when she discovered it wasn't there. "Lose something?"

She spun around to see Kid Flash leaning against the wall. Angrily she turned around and tried to find her key again. Kid Flash reached around her, purposely putting his arm around her waist and put the key in the lock. Jinx looked first at the key and then at him, "How the hell did you get that!?"

"You dropped on the way here," he responded casually, ignoring her extremely angry expression.

"What are you, a stalker," she almost yelled as he opened the door.

"Maybe," he said, his cocksure grin still plastered on his face, his blue eyes sparkling. He walked into the apartment, looking around in astonishment. The place was a mess, clothes strewn through out the entire apartment, and dust on almost everything. "Wow, judging from your other room, I thought you would have been a bit cleaner."

"Yeah," she said looking at him, "I haven't really had to time to adjust."

Suddenly he sped off, a yellow and red blur speeding through the apartment. Suddenly he stopped and spoke, "Where are all the unicorns?"

That was it. He had followed her around, "found" her "lost" key, invaded her home, but the unicorns were the last straw. No one was supposed to know about that. The evil sorceress had a…thing for drawing unicorns, and he was never supposed to find out. "GET OUT!" she screamed as he was about to take off again.

Kid Flash stopped, and just smiled. Oh, he was insufferable. She couldn't stand that smile, as if everything was right in the world. Happy people sucked. All she could do was watch as he tore through her house, putting things away, in a vain effort to find those unicorns. Jinx was just about to sit down on the couch when she heard a loud yell, "Woah!"

She rushed down the hallway to find Kid Flash in her room, holding up some very frilly and very black lingerie. A deep red blush, didn't creep onto her flush, but exploded, covering almost her entire face. She stomped forward and snatched it away from him, "What the hell are you doing in here, and why the hell are you going through unmentionables."

"Well," he said casually, "you could hide those unicorns anywhere, I wanted to make sure I looked everywhere." A playful grin spread across his face and he spoke again, "Though I never did take you for the black frilly type." Jinx looked down at the article of clothing, and if it was at all possible, her blush deepened.

She stuffed the lingerie back into her drawer, and stormed out of the room, mumbling to herself, "Why does he have to follow me around?"

Kid Flash poked his head out of the room and yelled after, "You know you like it."

"As if," she scoffed. She would never enjoy him, at least not to the outside world. Bad luck didn't fall in love with happy-go-lucky, it just didn't happen. Kid Flash didn't understand that though, and no matter how hard she tried to make him see, he just didn't seem to care.

Seeing as how she had a limited supply of money, she had no wish to waste it on electronics and entertainment, all Jinx could do was sit on the couch, and look out the window. She felt him approaching, worried and cautious which was odd, and looked around, "Yes?"

He twiddled his thumbs and kept moving forward, "I was uhhhh…just wondering if…you might want to possibly maybe, go out on patrol with me?"

"You mean like a date?" she asked.

"Not a date per say, more like and introduction to the good side, so you can see what its like."

She smiled, '_Totally a date.'_ She knew exactly what was going on and she said, "Sure, why not."

A smile plastered his face, not the cocksure grin he usually wore, but one of relief and happiness. He grabbed her and pulled her off her feet, and into his arms, bridal style, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Well, we wanna get going fast, and you can't run as fast as I can so…" and with that, he ran out the door.

* * *

I'll bet none of you can guess what line is going to be important in later stories, if you do. I'll mention you in the beginning A/N.

Thanks for reading, plz R&R

-ToR


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Kay so here's Chapter numba four. Thanks for those who reviewed, but none of you guessed the important line 

I'm gonna start calling KF Flash cuz he's not really a kid anymore, and I don't have to write so much.

Oh well, and off we go.

* * *

Jinx felt the wind pushed from her lungs, and out of her mouth with a loud "Oomph." The city moved past in a blur, any attempt at trying to distinguish things giving her a rather nasty headache. She looked forward, and suddenly there was a car, its head lights shining brightly. She screamed, thinking they were going to run right into it, but Flash moved out of the way just. 

Flash came to sudden dizzying stop that had Jinx reeling in shock. He smiled and put her down on her feet. The sudden stop caused Jinx to be bit wobbly, and as soon as her feet were on solid ground. She stumbled around what she thought was just the ground, but suddenly there was nothing beneath her. She looked down, to see that she was falling off one of the tallest buildings in Jump City.

As soon as her feet were over the edge, she felt someone grasp her arm and pull her back. Jinx suddenly found herself pressed firmly against Flash's chest. He was holding onto her wrist, and she could feel his breath on her face. They stared at each other, blue meeting magenta for a few moments, before he pulled away, blushing profusely. "Uhhh… S-s-sorry," he stuttered nervously.

"No problem," she tried to play it off calmly, but that one moment of closeness had set her heart beating like drum. Jinx tried to banish the blush in her face with a quick swish of her head and asked, "So, are we gonna do this patrol thing or not?"

"Oh yeah, lets get to it," said Flash said walking to the edge of the skyscraper. Jinx watched as he stood there for a few seconds.

"So is this all we do?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

Slightly abashed he turned to her and explained, "Well, yeah, I stand up here to see if there's any trouble. Sometimes I just run around town, and when something happens, I'm there."

"But what if its something that you can't see from up here, like a small-time robbery?" she asked.

"Then the Titans will probably contact me on this handy-dandy device," he said motioning to his communicator, "and then I'll be on the scene."

"But what if it's not even a villain, or a criminal gang?"

Flash smiled and turned to her, "What you don't know is that Cyborg has this entire city wired. No matter what goes on we know about it," blushing and realizing what that could mean, he quickly corrected himself, "That is, if it's crimey stuff."

"Crimey stuff?!" she said incredulously, "And here I was thinking you couldn't possibly get stupider."

Jinx almost let out a laugh as Flash looked at her, false hurt covering his face. He was just about to say something when a massive explosion shook the block next to the sky scraper. Flash whipped around to see smoke rising over the rooftops, and took off towards whatever was happening. Jinx cried weakly as he left, "Wait I can't get d…screw it."

When Flash noticed that Jinx wasn't following, he skidded to a hallstand headed back up the building. Jinx found herself picked up while he was in mid-run, letting out a soft squeak of surprise. He smiled slightly at that, but kept moving, he would rarely get a chance to enjoy a moment of weakness from Jinx.

Running toward the source of the disturbance, Flash watched people run past him screaming for their lives. He rounded, the corner to see exactly who didn't want to. The Hive Five. He put Jinx down and they stood there looking at the thieves. Flash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to face them if you don't want to, I won't force you to do anything."

"Hmph, you sound like your talking about sex. And that's okay, it'll have to happen sometime, why not now," Flash smiled at her as she spoke.

Jinx and Flash approached the team of miscreants and stopped, surveying the scene. There was a large hole in the wall of bank, and the alarms inside were blaring loudly. Another loud crash sounded, and Mammoth smashed through the wall again, obviously not deeming "cool" enough to just walk through the hole he had already made. He was holding a few sacks of money, and was quickly followed by the rest of the Hive 5, also carrying some cash.

Seemore spotted them, and pointed, yelling, "Hey look, guess who's with speed feet." The rest of the team looked over, spotting Jinx and Flash.

"Sorry guys, but I kinda have to take you in," Flash said cockily.

"Oh yeah scuzbut, and how do you plan to do that," asked Gizmo.

Flash smiled his cocksure grin and said, "Ohhhhh, like this." He was suddenly a blur of red and yellow, and the villains found themselves empty handed. They looked down in amazement at where the money used to be. Flash charged and launched himself at Mammoth, unfortunately for the cocky quickster, the criminal was quite strong, and was not affected at all. Flash just bounced off his massive chest, and was quickly surrounded by the rest of the villains. "H-h-hey guys, what's up?"

Mammoth just smiled and grabbed Flash, lifting him over his head. "Hey Jinx, a little help?"

Jinx was snapped out of her shock, she was fighting on the other side, against people who not two weeks had been teammates. She watched in horror, as Flash was tossed bodily into the building opposite the bank. The Hive 5 advanced on the building, heading for the hole made by the Flash. "Now to finish this little grubstuffer off," Gizmo sneered.

One of his long robot legs reached up and produced a blade from the end. Jinx watched, as if in slow motion as the blade came down. Her eyes began to glow a bright pink and the robot pack on Gizmo's back suddenly exploded, the blade being sent well clear of Flash.

Anger filled her, anger at her former teammates for being what they were, anger at herself for being to scared to do anything before, and especially at Flash for dragging her into this position. She raised her hands, and pink waves erupted from her finger tips, throwing the Hive 5 down the street, again, and again, and again. Mammoth tried one last time to get up, and looked up to see black panted leg in his face. He looked up at Jinx's contorted angry face, and glowing pink eyes. "Never, try to hurt me, or him again," and with that that leg smashed into his face, sending pink waves of energy through his body. He wasn't getting up for a while.

She walked over to where Flash lay in a heap of rubble, blood leaking from a wound on his forehead. For the first time Jinx actually got to see his face, bright blue eyes, semi-long orange hair, and sprinkle of freckles all in the right places. He really was good looking. Flash struggled to his feet as she approached him, trying to pretend that there was nothing wrong. "You're hurt," she said, stating the obvious.

Still trying to maintain his façade of being okay, he waved off her statement, "Nah, don't worry about me, a band-aid and a bit of alcohol and I'll be good." Flash stumbled, almost falling over, but Jinx managed to catch him. He smiled as she put his arm aroundher shoulder, and she helped him limp away, "Guess I might me a bit hurt." And with that his weight fell on her as he passed out.

Jinx grunted as she moved away, "You think a guy who ran so much wouldn't weigh that much." She carried him off, leaving the scene of destruction there for the cops to deal with as they saw fit.

* * *

Hey guys, here's yet another chappie, I hope y'all liked it, and I really wish that you would all review, cuz I loved reviews. And I don't really mean this to be a villain fighting fic, just so ya know, so there probably won't be many more chaps. 

"_Destiny is a fools excuse, and fools are destined to fail."_

-Toran of Raysed

Can you believed I actually made that one up, pretty sweet huh. Well, until next time,

-ToR


	4. Chapter 4: A Kiss?

Hey everybody, heres the next chapter. Hope you like cuz there's probably only going to be one or two more after this.

Just so y'all know when there's a big line break that usually signals a scene change or time change, but when there's a small - it just means that the POV is changing.

Big thanks to **wingeddserpent **and **lady-szerena** for their reviews. Maybe if other peeps would start reviewing more they'd be as cool as you two.

Here we go,

Light. That's what it was, a really bright light, and it was not helping with his already intense headache. Flash sat up but immediately fell back down on whatever he was laying on, as his headache pounded painfully. He rubbed his temples as he lay back against a pillow, willing that the headache would go away. Flash groaned, knowing that this was one of those headaches that wouldn't be gone for a long time.

Moving his head to the side, he took in his surroundings. _'Hmmmm,'_ he thought, _'Small, messy apartment, hard unforgiving couch, definitely Jinx's place.'_ The light was still bothering him, but he found that he couldn't reach to get it, because even an attempt at sitting up sent his head spinning like a top. Even the fastest man alive got headaches every once in awhile.

Flash sighed at his predicament. Most people thought that the superheroes were invincible, with some sort of magic impregnable shield protecting them. Sure, they had powers that helped them avoid things that would normally affect the regulars. But heroes still got sick, and broke bones, they weren't gods, at least, not all of them.

'_Some of them are just beautiful, confusing, and very confused goddesses,'_ he thought, as his mind wandered to Jinx. He wondered where she was now, _'Probably looking for a job, or at a job that she got.'_

Something outside caught Flash's eye, and his head swiveled to see what it was. A snowflake was falling to the ground, drifting back and forth almost lazily, the sun glinting of the crystallized water. It was amazing, and with Flash being as fast as he was, the moment seemed to last an eternity. Then more flakes came, until the window was just a whit blur of flurries.

Flash smiled, not one of his cocksure grins, just a happy smile. There were few moments in the hero's line of work like this, and Flash had promised to enjoy all of them. Smiling and watching the snow fall, he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

Jinx turned the key to her apartment in the hole, after a soft click sounded she moved in, closing the door behind her. She threw her coat and work uniform over the chair next to the door, and walked into the main room. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping Flash on the couch. She leaned over the back and looked at him as he slept. '_God he's cute,'_ she thought, but even as she sat there staring, and evil idea slipped across her mind.

'_Payback time.'_

She moved the equipment into her room, the scene of the prank. Quietly, Jinx moved back to the couch and picked up Flash, carrying him into her room and putting him on the bed. "For a runner you sure weigh a lot," she said to no one in particular. She moved to him and began taking off his uniform, making sure that his boxers stayed on. She moved to take off his mask, but didn't. Heroes seemed to have privacy issues going along with mask, she didn't want to make him angry, just freak him out of his mind.

She laid him on her bed and pulled the covers up to his waist, she wanted to make it seem real. Jinx carefully crawled into the bed, pulling the cover up to her chin so he couldn't see that she was still wearing her clothes. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, pulling his arm around her she began to moved and nudge trying to get him to wake up. She quickly stopped open as she saw his eyes begin to open groggily.

Wally blinked slowly as he woke up, trying to banish the sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he closed his eyes again, this bed was really warm, and really, really comfortable. Shifting slightly he felt something resting on his chest, and looked down to see Jinx._ 'Oh, it's only Jinx,'_ he thought calmly. _'Wait………OH SHIT!'_

He jolted up from the bed, tripping over the sheets as he scrambled out. A look of frightened shock covered Wally's face as he jumped out of the bed. Jinx found herself hard-pressed to keep in a laugh as the usually sure-footed speedster stumbled from the bed. Instead, she opened her eyes calmly and looked at him, "What's the matter, last night not good enough?"

At this Wally began moving slowly toward the door, his face showing his evident confusion, "Uhhh Jinx if you don't mind I'm just gonna…" His sentence was interrupted as Jinx erupted in laughter. The confusion on his face only increased as she laughed, until the blanket fell away from her shoulders, showing that she was still completely dressed. "Y-You mean, that this whole thing," he motioned around the room, "was just a trick?"

"I-I…..h-h-had…you s-so bad," Jinx managed to get out in between fits of laughter.

Wally smiled evilly, "You think that's funny do ya?" Jinx was only able to nod as she laughed. "Well," he said, "Is this funny?" The last part finished in a yell as he jumped at the girl, and immediately set about tickling her. The two rolled on the bed, Wally's fingers working furiously at Jinx's side.

Now she was laughing uncontrollably as he tickled her with a furious vengeance. In between the laughing and the rolling around, Jinx was able to realize that this had to stop. She kicked up and wrapped her legs around Wally, intending to throw him off her, what she didn't expect was that he would hold on and she soon found herself in the air with him.

Wally felt the breath knocked out of him as Jinx landed on top of him, and as he was getting his breath back he looked up to see a very embarrassed Jinx. Looking down he saw why she was embarrassed. They had managed to land with Jinx straddling his waist, and her hands on either side of his head. He could feel her breath on her face, and he knew this was his chance.

His instincts were screaming at him to kiss her, but the wise part of him was saying that he should get up and apologize. Wally West had never been a man to listen to wisdom.

-

Jinx began to pull her arms up from either side of his head, but felt his hands grab hers, stopping them from moving away. She looked down at him, and felt her face heat up as she looked into his eyes. The gap between their faces was small, and he was slowly making it smaller. Finally, his lips met hers, and she didn't know what to do, so she pulled away.

"Flash, I-I don't know if…" she said, the words fumbling off her tongue.

He stopped and slowly got up, lifting her off him in the process, "It's okay, I thought…well I guess I don't what I thought, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

She sighed as he moved away, and reached out to him, grabbing his wrist. "No, I'm sorry, I just don't know it I'm ready yet…"

-

Wally felt a smiled creep onto his face as she said this, maybe there was still hope. He pulled Jinx to her feet, and began walking down the hallway to the door so he could leave. As he walked out the door, he turned around, "Jinx, do you think, that you ummmm, might wanna, you know, go out on a real date?"

Jinx smiled as he finished the question and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice Flash, what time?"

"How about tomorrow at seven?" he asked hopefully

"Seven, sounds great," she smiled as he nodded and turned to move away.

Wally stopped and turned around, he moved to her and lean in close, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Call me Wally."

-

Jinx shut the door and sighed as the speedster left. Maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love, and maybe, just maybe it could be with a certain cocky speed demon.

Well that's it, I know that my chapters are short, but I plan to write another fic after this one, that will be longer.

This one has two chaps left, so bear with me.

YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR THE TERRIBLE WRATH OF RAYSED WILL DESCEND UPON THE AND YE SHALT BE SMITTEN!!!

Seeya

-ToR


	5. Chapter 5: An End

Yo, ToR here, ya I know it's been awhile but bear with me. I know I said there would be two more chaps, but I think this'll be the end, unless I get enough support for an epilogue. (hint hint….review) Hopefully it'll be semi-long…hopefully.

Well here we go

Always A Choice-5

Wally West glanced at the clock next to his couch, again, and again it read 6:45. He had told Jinx he would pick her up at 7, and time just seemed to be dragging on. He wore a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt with a yellow bolt of lightning slashing through, and a light brown jack over top.

Wally was not a man that got nervous, at least, not usually. He had been on countless dates, had so many one-night stands that many had considered him the king, so to say. But for some reason, the nearing of his date with Jinx was building up anxiety that he hadn't felt before.

Once more he glanced at the clock, 6:46. This was going to be a very long 14 minutes. He slumped back in the couch, sighing exasperatedly and waiting anxiously for the upcoming event.

Jinx tore threw her clothes drawers, looking for desperately for something to wear. She had decided to forgo her usual clothes, and to take her hair out of the usual horns. She hadn't been on a date of any sort before, unless you counted getting pizza with the rest of the Hive. Sure she had had a crush on Stone, or Cyborg, whoever he was. But that hadn't lasted.

After that she hadn't been willing to fall for anyone, but Wally, Wally was different. She sighed as she flopped back on her bed, still barely clothed. This was not good, he should not be making her this nervous.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 6:57. _'Oh shit,'_ she thought, _'I got three minutes!'_ She jumped to her drawers once again and quickly threw something on, hopefully it would do.

She looked at the clock again, it was 6:59, and she sighed wondering where he was. The clock flashed to 7:00, and the doorbell rung. Jinx shook her head ruefully, only the fastest man alive could afford to be exactly on time.

Wally stood outside the plain white door, rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. The handle of the door clicked, and he immediately assumed an at ease pose, leaning against the doorframe. The door opened to reveal Jinx, but not as he expected. She wore black jeans and black tank top, her normally horn-style hair fell down her neck, just reaching her shoulders.

"Wow," not exactly the smoothest thing he's ever said, and he knows it, but the only thing that came to mind.

Her pale cheeks took on a red hue as he spoke and she mumbled something barely audible about getting a coat. A second or two later she was at the door again, and the two walked off for their date.

----))))((((----

The walk down the street was awkward, before Jinx managed to break the silence. "So, Fl…Wally, where are we goin?"

"This Italian place I know, Toni owes me a few favors," the boy seemed talkative, as if the first sentence had smashed down a dam of conversation. As the two walked they talked about anything and everything that came to mind, before Wally stopped and pulled Jinx into an alley.

"Ummmm Wally, what are we doing?" she asked.

He laughed, "Well, the restaurant's on the other side of town, and I can't really run where people can see so…"

"So you mean, you're gonna do that super speed thing, "she stated more than asked. He nodded his head, and Jinx began to back away, "Oh no, not again." But it was too late, Wally grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her into his arms, taking off through the city.

Within the matter of a few seconds they had stopped in yet another deserted alley. Wally let her down, but she had to grab onto his arm to steady herself. As the dizziness from the speed cleared, she looked up at Wally and gave him her most menacing look, "Wally, I swore on all things good and holy, if you ever do that again without permission, I will personally deprive you of all reproductive capabilities."

Wally saluted with a serious look, Yes'm, never again with permission, ma'am, or I will lose my 'special' parts ma'am."

Jinx nodded her head, but Wally grabbed her wrist again, "Wally I swear if-"

"No it's not that, it's just that it's going to be little awkward if I call you Jinx in public."

Jinx looked at him questioningly, "So?"

Wally gave a nervous smile and continued, "So, do you think that you could um, maybe, tell me your, ummmm…"

"Name," she finished for him.

"Yeah

Jinx was getting a little nervous, it had been so long since anyone had known her real name. No one had know it since years before the Academy. "Well, I, I don't know-"

"C'mon Jinx, people'll think you're a whore or something if I call you Jinx."

She looked at him indignantly, "Why you little…"

Wally waved his hands back and forth, "No, no, no, I like the name, it's just not that normal."

"Well, since you put it so bluntly…… it's (1)Kamna."

"Kamna…" Wally let the name slide over his tongue and smiled, "I like it. Now c'mon Beautiful, we got food to eat."

Kamna blushed as Wally dragged her off to the restaurant. _'Beautiful, he called me beautiful.'_

This thought bounced around her head during almost the entire dinner, and there was almost constantly a blush on her cheeks.

Wally talked with Kamna animatedly throughout the entire dinner, having to bring her back from a dreamy state several times. He wondered what could possibly be on her mind. She seemed flustered and nervous almost the entire time, it wasn't a bad thing, she was cute when she wasn't decisive, but it wasn't the Ji- or Kamna he knew.

"Hey Kamna, you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said looking up at him from her pasta.

"I asked if you were okay," he repeated.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine," she responded without much emotion.

"You sure?"

"Yup, just fine."

Wally looked at her strangely, "Look, Kamna, there's something up, you don't stalk someone for a couple years with out learning something about them."

"It's nothing really," she said, trying to get away from the subject, but Wally wasn't going for it.

'_Oh shit, he noticed, what should I do?'_ She kept trying to steer the conversation away from the awkward subject, while continuing to avoid his gaze. Suddenly she felt his hand cupping her chin and forcing her to look into his blue eyes.

"Kam, if something's wrong you have to tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, when you called me beautiful out there… no one's said that before," she said, felling rather ashamed.

Wally blushed slightly and looked away at the same time she looked down at her food. "Hey Kam," his voice brought her gaze back up, "you know it's true."

This caused her to blush even more and bury her eyes in the noodles. After a few minutes of Kamna just sitting there staring into her food Wally rose from his seat and put a few bills down on the table. He proffered his arm to her and helped her to her feet. They walk out the door and into the same back alley as before, "Wally, I had a great time, and I think that we should maybe do it again."

Wally looked at her and smiled, "Who said the date was over?"

Kamna looked at him, confused, "Where else would we go?"

He smiled again, "Oh you'll see." And with that he swept her into his arms and dashed off into the streets. Kamna didn't know how long it was before they stopped, she didn't have time to count.

"Where are we?" she asked breathlessly.

"_Scratch_."

"Scratch? What the hell is Scratch?"

They rounded the corner of the building, and she saw _Scratch._ The neon sign glowed a modest red on blue background, but the entrance line was incredibly long. Before they got any closer to the club, Kamna grabbed Wally by his sleeve and pulled him back. "Wally, I've never been to place like this before."

He just smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along, "There's a first time for everything."

They approached the back of the line to the club, but Wally went right passed everyone, earning a few glares and mutters from the crowd. Kamna was getting more than a little nervous as they approached the large man standing at the entrance, and with nods exchanged between the man and Wally were let in.

As soon as they made there way through the double doors, Kamna was assaulted by the extremely loud noise. The beat was fast, and all the lights around the room were flashing, sometimes different colors. The heat too was incredible, so many people moving and dancing.

As Wally led her to a corner, she asked him, "Wally, how did you get in here so easily, I mean the bouncer just nodded and let us in."

He smiled as he Hung their coats over a chair, "I work here, me and Mac are pretty close."

"You're a bartender?"

Wally smiled again, "Nope, co-manager, me and my friend Gar started this as an extra way to get money, you know beside the whole hero thing. We didn't know it would be such a hit, but it ended up as one of the best clubs in Jump."

Kamna had a look of surprise on her face as her Wally led her out on to the floor. He brought them to the edge of the huge mass of moving people, and dove right in, dragging her along with him. As they got to the middle, he beckoned her to dance and started to, but she remained motionless. He stopped and bent down to her ear, "What's wrong?"

She yelled, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know how to dance."

He smiled again, gods she loved that smile, "Here, it's easy." Wally placed his hands on her waist and began moving back and forth to the beat, moving her along with him. Slowly, Kamna became more confident and draped her arms over his shoulders, and drawing him closer as the rocked to the fast-paced music.

Wally watched Kamna dance for the next few songs, delighted at the happiness in her eyes. The crowd was jammed together, and they're bodies were pressed together tightly, but for all the awkward position, she seemed to be happier than ever. The music slowed down and ended, and the DJ's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Hello all of ya down there, we're gonna slow it down a bit for just a second here." People moved to their partners and those without began walking toward the bar. Kamna began walking away, but felt a hand grasp her wrist. She spun around, and looked Wally straight in the eye as he spoke, "Where are you going?"

"Well isn't this song for couples?" she asked

"Yeah, so get over here."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her face flushed a deep red as he did, and she prayed that it was dim enough in the room so that he wouldn't notice. She looped her arms around his neck, and felt his grip tighten around her waist. They were pressing closely together, their faces almost meeting, but neither seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't care.

The music carried on, the couples around them dancing, but all Wally saw were those bright pink orbs and cat-like slits. Wally rarely hesitated when making decisions, which would explain quite a bit, but Kamna was different then any other girl he'd ever gone out with. She wasn't just a pretty face, truth be told, she really wasn't all that amazing looking, but she was different, and intriguing.

Wally hesitated only a small bit before doing what he needed to do. He closed the small distance between them, and brought his lips over hers lightly. He lingered only a little before pulling back slowly.

Kamna looked up at him with those magical eyes, surprise showing all over her features, "Wha-what was that for?"

Wally's cocky façade was back already, "You were begging for it, and I…" He didn't have time to finish, because Kamna closed the distance again, standing on her toes and leaning into him as she deepened the kiss. As she moved back it was his turn to look surprised, and she answered his question before he could ask it. "So you wouldn't say anything stupid and ruin the moment."

He smiled brightly and held her closer, if that was at all possible.

An hour or so later

Kamna turned the key in her apartment door and swung the door open. She stepped through and turned around, looking at Wally leaning on the frame of her door. She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, for everything, for tonight, for taking care of me, and for giving me this choice."

Wally pulled away slightly, and looked her in the eyes, "Kam, there was always a choice," a small smile appeared on his face, "you just need someone to take off the blindfold."

-END

Well there it is, teh end.

Hope you (REVIEW) all liked it (REVIEW) and that you'll (REVIEW) continue reading my fics, when they come out.

Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. AN

A/N

Just ToR here saying that there will be a sequel to this story, it's just coming along very slowly, and I hope to have it out soon so please bear with me.

Sorry if you though this was an actual chapter.


	7. AN Dos

Ummmmm, yeah, so the sequel was there, and the computer went kapoot, so it's gone. I had all thirteen chapters done too. As long as I'm talking I will announce that due to the aforementioned computer problems, the sequel will most likely have to be put in an eternal wating queue.Sorry, but those are the ways of life.

-ToR


End file.
